X3:Xtreme Xmen
by Spades1
Summary: It calls its self 'apocalypse'.A lot of psychic daggers,charged cards, and fire birds.Will 'apocalypse' and his followers take over the planet? Or will the X-Men and there new friends make apocalypse "Feel the burn."
1. Angel from above

The X-Men assemble in the garden of Professor Charles Xavier's mansion. Xavier stepped up to the podium and adjusted the microphone.  
  
"We are all saddened by the death of one of are own Jean Grey, but if Jean was here today,I'm sure she would have wanted us all to continue on with are quest for equality of humans and mutants.I'm also sure she would not have wanted us to forget her,so we won't." Professor Charles Xavier spoke to the crowd at his mansion for mutants.  
  
"I now want to ask Scott Summers to speak on the behalf of Jean." Cyclops stepped up on the stage and began to speak to the students and his fellow X- Men members.  
  
"Jean and I were always close, when ever she needed me I was there for her and vise versa. She always new how to make me happy and she always smiled. How can something like this happen to such a beautiful person. Its my fault! Its my fault! Jean!!!!!"  
  
Cyclops yelled out Jean's name and lost control of himself, he shot at the memorial reef for Jean's death and shot at the coffin full of Jean's personal things. Huge beams of red light destroyed the podium.  
  
"X-Men",Xavier shouted. "Restrain him,Nightcrawler, Rogue get the children out."  
  
"But what about you,"rogue screamed. Suddenly a red beam of light went right by rogues head, then another.  
  
"Jean, why,why,why, the dreams....your alive, I no it." Cyclops shot again.  
  
Nightcrawler grabbed rogue and teleported out of the backyard of the mansion onto the entrance of the mansion to help the children out.  
  
Pyro jumped on Cyclops and momentarily restrained him,ice man helped.  
  
"What are you doing man,"iceman said. Cyclops shuck them off.He made a fist and let out another scream. Then he was lifted in the air by a gust of wind.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you" Storm's eyes lit up and turned all white.  
  
Cyclops took off his glasses and a force of energy shot up to the sky.  
  
Suddenly the red force stopped as a lightning bolt struck Cyclops and rendered him unconscious. 


	2. Psycho B1tCh

Wolverine wanders around the dam.The very place of Jean's death, also the place were striker forced those adamatium bones in his body.  
  
"All those years of pain. I finally figured out my past but I not happy.And jean, your gone." Wolverine tears down everything around him and finds a dead female body around the rubble. Once he noticed who the body belonged to he drew his blades. He went over to the body and checked it to see if she was alive. He looked at the name tag.  
  
" Striker's personal assistant:Yuriko Oyama aka Lady Deathstrike." you gave me quite a work out young lady, but I think its time for you to retire.He drove his claws into her chest, but he stopped himself.He remembered how striker put people under his control with new technology.  
  
He went to the dam and got her some water in his hands.He forgot to wash his hands first so he went back again.  
  
"shit, she probley drowned, why the hell am I giving her water, especially after she almost killed me, I going soft. I've been around Cyclops to long, this good guy thing is contagious."  
  
He gave her mouth to mouth. She coughed up some water. He gave her mouth to mouth again, she coughed up some more water.  
  
He gave her more mouth to mouth, this time she pushed him away and growled.  
  
"I deserved that."  
  
"Were I'm I."  
  
"What's your name kiddo."  
  
"I'm not a child, and my name is Yuriko but my comrades in the ravens call me Lady Deathstrike, I'm searching for my father's killer, I ran into some of strikers men and lost my memory."  
  
"Your a mutant, come with me to Xavier's mansion, he'll take care of you."I'm not a mutant."  
  
"Then what the hell are you?"  
  
" A former human being, a cyborg,I've been implanted with adamantium bones, my speed has been increased, and my strength also.I can lift a ton if I needed to."  
  
Why? Why would you voluntarily go through that"  
  
"I have but one purpose in life, revenge."  
  
"On who"  
  
"The only other person to go through the adamantium surgery.The man who killed my father. My father was in the room during the experiment, the man broke free and killed him.He destroyed all my father's hard work, all of it. Striker helped me get a step closer to getting my revenge, the program he sponsored and my father created. He said I can under go it. It was hard and I new that my martial arts skills and my skills with the sword katana wouldn't help to get my revenge.I needed what he had. The bones, the mutant skill to recover.They put me to sleep for weeks. They removed my body and inserted the adamantium bones, with super, strength and speed.All that I need to restore my father's honor."  
  
"Do you have any other info on this man." Wolverine new that he was the first to undergo the procedure and that Yuriko was talking about him.  
  
"All I no besides his bone structure is his name, Logan.Along the way I figured out his code name:Wolverine."  
  
Wolverine stepped back, he realized that he hadn't redrawn his claws."  
  
Your hands"  
  
"I don't no...."  
  
Death strike drawed her claws and kicked wolverine to the wall.  
  
"Yuriko, it was an accident, the pain.I no you understand."  
  
"Yuriko is gone, there is.....only...Deathstrike."  
  
Deathstrike did a series of kicks to wolverine.Wolverine grabbed her leg and threw her into the lake.  
  
"That's what I get for being nice" He looked over the cliff and saw her climbing up.  
  
She leaped up the side of the cliff and jumped on his back she clawed him repeatedly and slammed him on the ground.  
  
"You killed my father!"  
  
They went at it, wolverine punched her in the face and she punched him back and followed up with a some claw attacks.Wolverine was dazed, he charged at her and she did a backflip and kicked him with the heels of her feet.  
  
"I'......AM........PHOENIX" A gust of water from the dam made a thunderous sound. A woman with long light brown/red colored hair appeared, she was surrounded by a fire force field.  
  
"Xavier's mansion huh." Deathstrike took wolverine's wallet and ran off.  
  
"I'll see you there wolverine, don't forget you owe me............YOUR LIFE!"  
  
With Deathstrike gone wolverine focused on this weird creature that was before him. He looked closer and realized that she was wearing a X-Men black uniform. The creature came forward and removed her fire force field and reveled her face.  
  
"Jean"  
  
"We'll talk later, there's a huge threat to humans and mutants everywhere, and us X-Men have to stop it." 


	3. Master of Magnetism

(Yes I have X-Men Next Demension for PS2. I used some of the things from the game and the things from the movie X-2 and made a great story of of it. There's a lot more action on the way. I have short chapters so there's like 33 of them and I still have about 5 more to right before the final battle. Is posting that many chapters allowed?)  
  
"Mystique, I need for you to infiltrate striker's base."  
  
"But striker is gone"  
  
"He is gone...but what he created lives on." Magneto takes a sip of he's coffee.He then without getting up makes the coffee pitcher pour him a new cup of coffee.  
  
"Its called apocalypse, It is said to have to ability to rob us mutants of are powers.There could be hundreds of them, I need intelligence."  
  
"Should we get help from the X-Men?"  
  
"If I no Xavier, and I do, he's already on it. Let's make sure we do are part."  
  
"Wait...there's something coming, I can feel it." Mystique looked out the window and saw 3 large cybernetic creatures.  
  
"Brace yourself," said magneto as he put on his helmet and flew outside his hideout.  
  
One of the cyborgs went after magneto,he drew his shield.  
  
He met the cyborg in the air and sent it spiraling to the ground, he lifted it up again with his magnetic powers and slammed it on the ground.  
  
Mystique dodged a plasma beam and tripped a cyborg.She jumped in the air and did a split, she spent around and did a backflip, then she turned to the side and repeated the process.She kicked its head off and jumped on its body,flipped back in the air and jumped on its body again.  
  
She bounced off a wall and while in mid air rolled into a ball, when she got close to one of the cyborgs she unrolled herself and dropkicked it.It fell on the ground.Magneto lifted him up, the cyborg shot him, and broke his force field.He shot him again and it seemed like it was harder for magneto to left it.Mystique jumped in the air and rapped her legs around it's head and spent around until it broke off. Magneto then broke the head to pieces and rammed it into its body.Another piece broke off. Half of the cyborges body floated and spent around it.Then the parts started to shoot the cyborg like bullets and it broke to pieces.  
  
"Mystique, that plasma beam temporarily weakened my powers,we need to take care of this 'apocalypse' before he takes the powers of;then destroys,every mutant on this planet. 


	4. Sentinals on the lose

"Is he going to be o.k."Rogue asks as she looks at Cyclops sleeping.  
  
"He is dramatized by the death of jean, its normal, maybe we can get him consoling."said storm  
  
"There's no consoler that will treat a mutant,"rogue said under her breath not to anger storm.  
  
"Then we'll just have to treat him ourselves," storm heard her.  
  
"I prayed for him last night, and I'll continue to pray for him,"Nightcrawler walked over to him pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead.He woke up.  
  
"Well I'd never think that a BLUE frog could kiss the PRINCE, and bring him out of his sleep, but that's the kind of world we live in."  
  
"I sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Its ok, I feel better now, thanks for the prayers. Hey I'm sorry for ruining the.."  
  
"I understand, you don't need to explain....I understand. The love you had for each other, I don't think I would no what to due....Ohhh I'm sorry."  
  
"No please continue, talking about jean. Keeping her spirit alive makes me happy."  
  
"I'm sorry but we are going to have to save this for another time." Professor X walked in the room.  
  
"There are cybernetic sentinels on the lose."  
  
"What?" Cyclops got up.  
  
"No you need your rest," storm motioned for him to lay down. "And sorry about that lightning bolt"Cyclops smiled.  
  
"I'm going to send you all to New York, as soon as tomorrow morning. We have to wait for Cyclops to get better.We'll have a briefing before you leave in the morning.Its late everyone get a good rest." 


	5. Psycho Bytch Lady & friends

"Wolverine...........wolverine...........were are you...........wolverine.............." A tall man with long blond hair with fangs for teeth and claws looked around on the side of the road.  
  
"Small world"Lady Deathstrike said while standing on top of a broken lamp post.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of heights lady."  
  
"Finally a man with claws, that actually no's how to treat a woman."  
  
"Why don't you step down and show your face."  
  
Deathstrike leaped off the lamp post and onto the ground."  
  
"Your a weird one"  
  
Deathstrike started to sprint and caught Sabretooth off guard with a powerful kick. She pushed him on the wall and drew her blades.  
  
She got closer"If you no what's good for you you'll hold your tongue.....before I cut it out."  
  
Sabretooth grabbed Deathstrike and threw her at the lamp post.The post broke in half and Deathstrike broke threw and old abandoned building.  
  
"The weirdoes really come out at night"  
  
The building shook and Deathstrike broke threw the wall.  
  
Sabretooth leaped in the air.Deathstrike followed.  
  
Sabretooth tried grabbing her but she flipped over him.  
  
While back to back in mid air she kicked him onto the building, before he could slid down the wall she turned spent around with her claws making a beautifully deadly white light while it went round and round.She made contact with Sabretooth.  
  
He fell to the ground. He slowly got up.  
  
"I think I like you."  
  
"I'm looking for wolverine, you were chanting his name just now.Were is he?"  
  
"We both want the same thing, why don't we team up."  
  
"I don't need your help, but if your offering your services.I'm going to be the one to kill Wolverine.You handle his X-men friends."  
  
"As long as you get the job done. You don't look like you got what it takes.Its going to take more then those blades to kill wolverine lady."  
  
"I always give....more the I get." 


End file.
